


The One Where They Need More Roommates

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: domestic modern magic au [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, argument, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: As lovely as their current arrangement is, Harry and Neville find themselves in need of more roommates.





	The One Where They Need More Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely @Jeldenil! <3 <3

“ _No_.” He scrubbed the plate he was holding with an unnecessary amount of force.

“But Neville!”

“Harry, he’s dabbling in  _summoning_ ,” Neville snapped, throwing the plate onto the pile of clean dishes. It was a small miracle, but it didn’t break.

“There’s nothing wrong with summoning! You’ve never had a problem with it when  _I’ve_ delved into something darker than usual!”

“You haven’t just lost your twin brother! Do you really not think he’s gonna go from dabbling in ‘summoning’ to dabbling in necromancy?! The biggest difference between the two is that when summoning, you want the spirit to leave when you finish your conversation! In necromancy they _stay_!”

“George is grieving, not insane! He practices his craft with as much care as you or I!”

“I don’t know him well enough to believe that!”

“ _I_ _do_!” Harry yelled, throwing down his dishcloth. It flopped down like an exasperated teenager.

Both men fell silent, chests heaving. Both of them were easygoing and fairly pacifistic. They rarely fought—didn’t really know how to.

“Neville… we need a roommate, and he needs a roommate. Will you give him a try? And if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. We’ll ask him to leave. Just like we would with anybody.”

“Harry…” Neville closed his eyes and breathed carefully through his nose. “All right. We give him a try. But we don’t give him the usual special friend treatment.” He looked up and stared very hard at Harry. “We test him out just like we do the other guy. Thomas, or whoever.”

“Theodore, I think.” Harry bit his lip to keep from saying something unnecessarily unkind. “Yeah, all right. I’ll let George know.”

The look Neville was giving him was still wary, and neither were completely over their frustration, but he had at least agreed. That was a start. George would be a fine roommate and this wouldn’t need to be any more of a problem than already it was.

Doubt niggled at Harry, but he ignored it. The Weasleys were his family. George wouldn’t make any problems for them, he was sure of that.


End file.
